


Sleep is for the weak (just hold me close)

by plantago



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angsty Sehun, D.O is a sweet hyung, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, could be platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantago/pseuds/plantago
Summary: The only problem, Sehun muses, lying alone in bed, is that he's so used to sleeping with Junmyeon now that he can’t sleep anymore without Junmyeon.(In which Junmyeon is away for the week and Sehun becomes an insomniac)





	Sleep is for the weak (just hold me close)

Sehun doesn’t know when this started. This being sharing a bed with- _cuddling_ with, even- Junmyeon. They’ve known each other for so long and it has just been a _thing_ for so long- Junmyeon slipping into his bed at night for the two to sleep surrounded by each other, that Sehun doesn’t even remember when it began. God, he’s just like Junmyeon, isn’t he.

Anyway, he isn’t complaining about his and Junmyeon’s sleeping arrangements. He certainly doesn’t complain when Junmyeon makes the cutest little noises in his sleep and buries his face into Sehun’s neck. Oh God, no. Not that Sehun would ever, ever say that out loud.

No, the only problem, Sehun muses, lying alone in his too-small-yet-somehow-too- big-tonight bed, is that Sehun is so used to sleeping _with_ Junmyeon that he can’t sleep _without_ Junmyeon. Sehun gives an exasperated sigh and rolls onto his other side, flinging an arm out across the bed as if he’s going to find Junmyeon’s warmth there. But he doesn’t, and he’s not going to because Junmyeon is away filming some drama. Of course, Sehun is proud of his hyung, it’s just that Junmyeon’s been gone for two days already, and he’s going to be away for the rest of the week. It’s not even that he doesn’t know how Junmyeon is doing, because they call each other every night and talk until Sehun’s eyelids feel like they’re weighed down with bricks. So it’s not that he’s worried about EXO’s leader, exactly, but he would definitely feel better with Junmyeon at his side.

Sehun dramatically sighs again and turns to look at the clock next to his bed. It’s 2:15, and Sehun probably won’t be getting to sleep anytime soon. He drags his tired body out of his too-empty bed and goes to the kitchen to get a drink. He ends up on the couch, blearily staring at the television screen as some movie that he doesn’t care to know the name of plays quietly. He misses Junmyeon. He sighs again and clutches a pillow to his chest.

Sehun sputters awake when a glass of cold water is dumped on his face. Chanyeol stands over him, an empty cup in his hand and a smirk on his lips.

“Yah!” Sehun exclaims, rising from the soaked couch to chase the taller man around the dorm.

One by one the other members wake up, and together they head to dance practice.

Sehun misses Junmyeon. He sighs.

The day goes by relatively smoothly. Baekhyun trips over Chanyeol’s bag and spills orange juice all over everyone’s stuff, but nothing really big happens.

The rest of the week is more or less the same. Sehun misses Junmyeon, he can’t sleep, he falls asleep at weird times or places, and wakes up to water splashing in his face. Sehun let's out an annoyed huff. Junmyeon would never let the other hyungs dump water on him.

It’s Saturday night, and Junmyeon should be arriving home at any time now. The rest of the members are gathered in the living room watching one of their performances. Sehun stands up from the couch, displacing Jongin’s feet and causing him to almost fall to the floor. “Stop being so restless,” he shouts as Sehun wanders into the entryway of the dorm, “you’re not making him get here any quicker.” Sehun kind of wishes that Jongin had fallen onto the floor.

Minseok and Jongdae end up dragging him back to the couch and holding him there as they watch an episode of The Jungle. Sehun is glad that Junmyeon has been in Korea this whole time, at least.

Hours pass. Members start leaving the common room to go to bed. Sehun sits on the couch, glancing at the clock on the wall every other minute. His eyelids droop as he struggles to stay awake.

Sehun forces his eyes open and looks at the time. It’s 12:42. Junmyeon still isn’t back.

Kyungsoo wakes him up at 1:13 to tell him to go to bed. He ends up having to awkwardly comfort Sehun as he cries into his shoulder. Kyungsoo gives up and goes back to bed after kissing Sehun’s forehead in an uncharacteristically sweet gesture.

It is now 1:30, and Sehun’s tears have long since died down. He lies in an exhausted haze on the couch under a thin wool blanket draped over him by Kyungsoo. He hasn’t slept properly in a week, and he can feel each night’s lack of sleep catching up to him right now. His eyelids flutter shut and he drifts off into a light, restless sleep.

At 2:07, Sehun is startled awake when the dorm’s main door is closed rather loudly. This is followed by a quiet “oops” that Sehun barely hears, as he is too busy trying to untangle himself from his blanket cocoon. Defeated, he falls back on the couch. He’s far too tired to yell at the door slammer, so he settles on a disgruntled, half coherent “hyung...”

The perpetrator slowly walks into the livingroom, his socked feet causing the wooden floors to creak softly. Sehun struggles into a half seated position and looks toward the entrance of the room. Junmyeon stands in the room’s doorway looking utterly exhausted, with his suitcase on the floor next to him.

As embarrassing as it is, Sehun probably would have run to Junmyeon and enveloped him in his arms if he weren’t so damn tired. As it is, he mumbles “Junmyeon-hyung,” though it comes out as more of a whine, and raises his leaden arms quite pathetically. Junmyeon smiles gently at him and swiftly shuffles over, pulling Sehun into a fully seated position and tightly wrapping his arms around him.

“What are you doing out here?” Junmyeon asks, concern coloring his voice.

Sehun’s own voice shakes when he replies with a quiet, “I couldn’t sleep without you, hyung.”

Junmyeon kisses his cheek and helps Sehun up from the couch. “Let’s go to bed then,” he says softly, tugging Sehun down the narrow hallway to their bedroom.

“Your stuff hyung,” Sehun mumbles. Or maybe he doesn’t. It’s hard to tell with his brain as jumbled by sleep deprivation as it is.

Junmyeon just whispers, “It’s ok now, Sehunnie. Hyung’s here now,” and sits Sehun down on the bed. He quickly changes into a pair of soft sweatpants and lays down on the bed next to Sehun, drawing the blankets around both of their shoulders. He rolls to face Sehun and wraps his arms and legs around the younger boy, nuzzling his face into the crook of Sehun’s neck.

"I missed you, hyung,” Sehun whispers, blinking back a few stray tears. He feels Junmyeon take a deep breath and melt into his body as he breaths out with a quiet sound.

“I missed you too, Sehunie. I love you,” Junmyeon says, his own voice sounding tear-laden. Sehun feels himself relax in what feels like the first time in years. He can’t believe it’s just been a week.

“Good night, hyung,” he whispers. Now that he has Junmyeon in his arms, all he wants to do is sleep for the next eight years.

“Good night,” Junmyeon whispers back, tightening his arms around Sehun’s middle.

Sehun falls into a deep, soothing sleep with a smile on his face and Junmyeon in his arms. Everything is perfect.

 

 

Kyungsoo finds Junmyeon’s luggage in the doorway of the living room the next morning. He rolls his eyes and saunters to into Junmyeon and Sehun’s room prepared to yell at the older man for his irresponsibility. He pauses when he sees both boys in Junmyeon’s bed, tangled around each other and sleeping peacefully. His gaze softens and he smiles at the sleeping pair. He leaves the room to find the others and tell them that Junmyeon and Sehun won’t be joining them for practice today. Lord knows they both need the sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I am weak for stories about comforting sleepy cuddles :)


End file.
